Watching the Trailer: HTTYD 3
by PuertoRicanBelle
Summary: Obviously, I can't wait for HTTYD 3, so I decided to do a quick Watching the (insert) for the trailer. I hope y'all like it! I mentioned my two HTTYD OCS, Ragnhild and Einar for the sake that they were Night Fury hunters as well like Grimmel, so just be aware. :)
1. Chapter 1

It was the usual, helping the village, exploring the world, the whole shebang.

One day, while having a discussion in the Great Hall, while Hiccup was in the middle of a conversation, there was a bright flash of light, and when it was gone, Hiccup found himself in a room with many places for seats, and a flat surface.

"Nobody panic!" A voice came. Hiccup was relieved of course to see Astrid, Toothless, Gobber, his mother and the rest of the Dragon Riders, he was even surprised to see Heather and Dagur. The group all shared smiles and turned to face the young girl coming out of the shadows.

She giggled when Toothless playfully nosed her.

"Yes! I'm very happy to see you!" She turned her attention to the Berkians and the two Berserkers, "I've brought all of you here to see something, moving pictures. It's a movie, but it's very short. In my world, we call it a trailer." She nodded when the twins raised their hands, as if she knew exactly what they were going to ask.

"I'm giving you a sneak peek into your future, a short one albeit. I will give you all time to collect your thoughts afterwards." She disappeared and hit play. Valka looked curious but concerned, but she took her seat besides Hiccup.

Words popped up on the screen: _**How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.**_

There were murmurs amongst the crowd in curiosity.

 **Scene opens with a then 14-year old Hiccup forming his bond with Toothless for the very first time.**

Valka smiles at this.

 **HICCUP:**

 **There were dragons, when I was a boy.**

Hiccup immediately became concerned with his own choice of words, "When I was a boy…?"

 **Camera changes to Toothless and Hiccup flying under a sea stack during their first test flight. Then to when they chased Thunderdrums.**

 **HICCUP:**

 **Where they went, only a few know.**

 **The camera then shows Hiccup illuminated by the fire of Stoick's ship.**

Several faces fall seeing this.

 **Then, it changes once again to an older Hiccup, in full chief garb, beard growing, with Toothless looking happy as ever behind him.**

 **HICCUP:**

 **Our story, changed the world forever.**

Astrid caught her breath at seeing Hiccup all grown up. He had a beard! How about that! Valka and Gobber chuckled at her expression.

 **The scene changes to a very different Berk. Colorful and lively. The Dragon Riders and Valka make their way to the village. Dragons are flying everywhere.**

 **HICCUP:**

 **We did it! The world's first dragon-Viking utopia!**

 **Dragons trudge through pathways in the village, it looks very crowded, bustling with activity.**

All the Berkians, Heather and Dagur included, look impressed. Dagur whistles.

"Wow, Hiccup! You really progressed!" Hiccup chuckles.

"Thanks Dagur."

 **GOBBER:  
Your utopia maybe,**

 **Hiccup approaches Gobber in front of a massive bowl in the Great Hall, his attire different once again.**

 **GOBBER:  
Mine's less crowded,**

 **A baby dragon bobs up to the surface, looking rather drunk, Gobber yelps in surprise and disgust.**

 **GOBBER:  
And more- AH! Sanitary!**

 **Scene changes to the forest at night in an unknown location, and Toothless is seen running through the underbrush.**

 **HICCUP:  
Hey bud! Wait up!**

 **Toothless peeks his head through some bushes, coming across a white figure with its back towards him The figure turns its head, revealing a dragoness… A female Night Fury! But white.**

Jaws fall to the floor, Hiccup's especially.

"OH… my, gods…. No way. Mom? I thought you said Toothless was the last of his kind!" Valka shakes her head.

"He… is. This dragon might be a subspecies of Night Fury!" Everyone looks back to the screen in fascination and eagerness, Fishlegs is practically bouncing in his seat from excitement.

 **The dragoness has the most striking blue eyes.**

 **HICCUP:  
Oh my gods… He's not the only one!**

 **Toothless and the dragoness curiously circle each other, getting familiar. Far behind, Hiccup and Astrid peek behind two rock faces.**

 **ASTRID:  
She's a **_**Light Fury!**_

 **Toothless and the Light Fury both look back at the Viking couple in surprise. The Light Fury then takes off.**

 **HICCUP:  
*wincing* Oh, sorry.**

 **Toothless gives him an annoyed glare.**

Hiccup is absolutely floored by this, a female! And a new species of dragon very similar to Toothless! She could be his savior! Meanwhile, Toothless is inching closer and closer to the screen, as if he can jump right in to get to know the lovely dragon.

 **The camera pans up to the night sky, where the Light Fury blasts her fire- and vanishes...**

Many gasp in shock.

 **ASTRID:  
Did she just **_**disappear?!**_

 **The scene changes to Hiccup with Astrid on Stormfly flying over the ocean, then, a massive hole in the ocean, a waterfall cascading down into the unknown. Stormfly dives right in, and the scenery is magnificent. Bright colors are everywhere, even little Fireworms!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid look around in wonder and fascination.**

 **ASTRID:  
Wow…**

 **HICCUP:  
It's a hidden dragon world!**

 **The screen changes to the Light Fury standing beside a lake, looking up at someone, revealing it to be Toothless, trying to look suave.**

 **HICCUP:  
Toothless, go introduce yourself!**

"Oh no…" Someone says, as if they know exactly what's going to happen.

 **Due to the ground being sand, Toothless's first step causes him to stumble and roll right downt he hill, sending sand flying everywhere. The Light Fury steps to the side in slight concern. Hiccup facepalms and groans.**

 **Toothless gestures to the Light Fury with a smile, and she appears to smile back. Then, he begins waddling around on his hind legs. Which doesn't seem to faze the Light Fury.**

Hiccup and Valka both gasp, then chuckle when they realize Toothless is attempting to court the Light Fury.

 **Toothless forms an umbrella shape with his wings, hopping around like a bird.**

The audience begins to laugh at how ridiculous Toothless looks, and the poor Night Fury hides his embarrassed face with his tail. Astrid gives him a reassuring smile and he returns it.

 **Suddenly the Light Fury repeatedly smacks Toothless on the face.**

 **ASTRID:  
Toothless has a girlfriend!**

 **Toothless and the Light Fury both lean in to look at each other, and the Light Fury twitches her nose.**

The Vikings burst into laughter at Astrid calling the Light Fury Toothless's girlfriend after she just smacked him in the face from trying to woo her.

"Don' worry laddie," Gobber says, "Happens to every man!" Hiccup gives Gobber a look.

 **An ominous laugh echoes through the room, and the scene changes to an armada of ships heading towards the sunset, with a tall figure looking ahead.**

Valka's eyes go wide, as if she recognizes the laugh.

 **GRIMMEL:  
I've hunted every Night Fury.**

 **Grimmel and his unusual dragon are inside what appears to be the chief's house. Then to Toothless on the roof, looking angry and concerned, wings spread out in a threatened state.**

 **GRIMMEL:  
Except yours. Hand him over.**

 **HICCUP:  
*wielding his fire-sword* I will never give him up.**

 **Grimmel grabs a crossbow and shoots it, and the Light Fury is trapped in a cage, looking frightened as she backs into a corner.**

 **GRIMMEL:  
Then I will destroy everything you love.**

 **Dragons carry the Light Fury's cage away, and Toothless looks up at the sky, his sad croons echoing into the night.**

 **The scene changes to Berkians, all looking concerned and/or depressed.**

 **HICCUP:  
We are no longer safe here, we all have to disappear, completely off the map!**

 **Toothless looks out into the horizon, all alone.**

Hiccup's heart stops in his chest, beginning to realize what will be happening.

 **Hiccup and Toothless look to the crowd, determination in their eyes.**

 **HICCUP:  
We have to fight for their freedom.**

 **Toothless presses his head to Hiccup's body as the Berkians cheer in agreement with Hiccup.**

 **The scene changes to dragons attacking Grimmel's armada, blasting at ships.**

The twins and Snotlout cheer at this.

"Yeah! Blast 'em away!" Tuffnut exclaims.

 **Toothless and Hiccup veer over the armada as well, Hiccup donning his flight suit once more.**

 **HICCUP:  
C'mon bud!**

 **Dragons knock over and destroy the buildings on Berk, sending them falling over, with debris everywhere.**

 **GRIMMEL:  
You're nothing without your dragon.**

 **Hiccup dives headfirst into Grimmel, his flight suit now looking a bit different, new upgrades. Grimmel is knocked off his podium.**

 **GRIMMEL:  
Attack!**

 **Dragons bombard a ship, causing explosions everywhere.**

Eret and Dagur both look concerned.

"Dragon hunters for sure." Dagur remarks.

"Different from who I worked with." Eret says, his eyebrows knit together in concern. What if this meant Drago was still alive? And this Night Fury hunter was his new right hand man? This was really bad. Eret had only known of Ragnhild and Einar, but then again, they were meant to be hidden and down low. Not many knew… What if they worked for this hunter before they were killed?

 **Toothless and Hiccup are in cloudy skies now, Hiccup's mask pulled up, showing his face.**

 **HICCUP:  
Show 'em what you got bud.**

 **Hiccup pulls his mask down again, and Toothless fires a plasma blast, sending another ship up into flames. And the pair emerge from the smoke in a magnificent fashion.**

 **Suddenly, it changes to Toothless falling out of the sky, unconscious.**

Everyone gasps or cries out in horror, fearing him to be dead.

 **Hiccup is shown to be clinging to the side of the Light Fury, both looking for Toothless desperately.**

 **HICCUP:  
*to the Light Fury* Save him…**

 **She fires ahead of her, almost teleporting herself, catching Toothless just in time.**

 **Then, Hiccup and Astrid are holding hands, Astrid smiling broadly, the both of them looking at something.**

 **Hiccup then throws his firesword at barrels, they explode and the flames extend everywhere, and Hiccup and Toothless walk through the fire, Toothless with determination and fury in his eyes, wings spread wide.**

Snotlout gapes at the sight of his cousin looking epic, Dagur does the same, and Heather looks very impressed. Gobber smiles sadly, seeing Hiccup becoming a warrior in his own right.

 **HICCUP:  
It's you and me bud, always.**

 **Toothless and Hiccup embrace, watching each other happily, Hiccup wearing his blacksmith's apron.**

 **Then, Toothless is lit up with lightning, plasma building up in his throat, and he appears to attract it to him all on his own, becoming powered up.**

"Odin's beard!" Dagur exclaims, "How is he able to do that?!"

"Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?" Heather nudges her brother with a smirk.

 **The mood then changes back to Toothless attempting yet again to woo the Light Fury, this time, he looks even more ridiculous, wings spread out, eyes giving a weird expression, and he's holding his tail behind his head, bouncing around like a bird, making the oddest noises.**

 **The Light Fury is weirdest out and not impressed.**

 **Hiccup is trying to be wingman, giving a grin and a thumbs up.**

 **Toothless returns it with an awkward grin.**

The screen goes back and the clip ends.

Nobody really knows what to say. Shock is a heavy feeling, and everyone's feeling it.

"Wait… are you telling me… There's a whole subspecies of Night Fury in a hidden world…" Hiccup begins.

"Grimmel is back at it?" Valka says, looking angry and terrified.

"And we have to destroy our home?" Fishlegs asks. Everyone begins asking questions, questions that cannot be answered. The girl appears again, giving a sad smile.

"I am sad to say I cannot give any more answers to your questions. Theories abound, I don't know what more to tell other than what I've just shown you. Now, I am going to send you back, but you won't have any memory of this, as that would alter fate and fate isn't something to be trifled with. But I assure you, everything will come together, and some sacrifices will be made."

Hiccup doesn't respond, instead, he runs right to Toothless, hugging him tightly.

"I don't want to let you go bud…" The dragons riders surround the pair in a supportive hug.

As ominous as what they just saw was, maybe there was hope that things would be alright.

Time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been catching up on some reviews, and I've been reading the ones on this particular fic, and all I have to say: To the guest reviewers acting homicidal towards Grimmel, _CALM YOURSELVES._ Wait until the movie before you can really judge a character.

Y'all weren't this crazy with Drago. Jesus Christ


	3. Trailer 2

**Trailer 2!**

* * *

However, Isabel wasn't done yet. She wasn't going to send the Berkians back yet, in fact, she had another surprise in store for them. After letting them calm down and process what they've seen, Isabel called for their attention.

"Berkians! I would like to show you a few more things before I send you back home. If you please, take your seats." Once they were all focused on her, dragons included, she opened a door, and let a group walk in, fronted by a girl who couldn't have been a few years younger than the gang, she had bright blue eyes and raven black hair, and a couple scars on her right eyebrow.

She was followed by two boys about her age, one with hazel eyes and light brown hair, another with light auburn hair with hazel eyes as well, and three older boys who resembled him, along with the rest of their village.

"I would like to introduce Zyrah and her village of Dalur Eldur!" Hiccup and Valka nodded.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Hiccup, and this is my mother Valka." Zyrah nodded.

"You too! I have no idea why we're here, also where's Si-" Isabel quickly cut her off.

"I'm about to show you. Everyone, take your seats! And then I will show the Berkians a couple more surprises." Isabel opened another door, allowing a sleek black dragon with bright blue eyes that resembled that of Zyrah's. Hiccup's jaw dropped once again.

"An- a female Night Fury! Look bud!" Zyrah bounded forward to hug the dragon.

"Sienna!"

"Your dragon… is a female Night Fury?" Zyrah nodded. Isabel let the rest of the dragons join their riders in their seats.

"Alright! Now! I already showed the Berkians a sneak peek into the future, now I'm going to show _ALL_ of you." She clapped her hands and the screen turned on again.

 **The camera turned to a map, with Berk drawn in the center.**

 **STOICK:  
This, is Berk, son.**

Everyone was caught off by the sound of Stoick's voice, having not heard or seen him in the previous sneak peek.

 **A pan in of the warrior statues that greeted all those that came to Berk. This was a smaller one, before the dragons. Stoick is standing before the village of Berk, holding a toddler Hiccup in his arms, who looks up at his father.**

Valka sighs longingly at the sight, knowing the years she missed of Hiccup growing up

 **STOICK:**

 **This is the home of your grandparents, and their grandparents before them.**

 **The camera cuts to a massive hole in the middle of the ocean.**

 **STOICK:  
But out there, beyond the edge of the world, lies the home of the dragons.**

 **The screen changes to a brightly lit cave, full of bioluminescence everywhere.**

Many Vikings catch their breath at the beautiful sight.

 **Dragons fly all over, too many to count. So many dragons and beautiful, bright colors. It looks like a utopia for dragons of all kinds.**

 **STOICK:  
But I believe, that it is your destiny, to one day find this Hidden World**

 **A fade out from little Hiccup to now chief Hiccup looking upon a growing, lively Berk from the same place his father once stood. Toothless comes up behind him and nuzzles his rider.**

 **A cut to of Hiccup and Toothless together on a cliff, Toothless nudges around Hiccup's detached prosthetic leg, all covered in dragon saliva, tossing it onto Hiccup's map.**

 **HICCUP:  
You do know that my leg isn't a chew toy, don't you?**

Everyone laughs, the gag with Hiccup's leg never failed to amuse.

 **Hiccup is bouncing around on his one good leg, holding up his prosthetic in front of Toothless.**

 **HICCUP:**

 **Is this what you want? Go get it!**

 **Hiccup promptly THROWS his leg off the cliff, and Toothless bounds forward to catch it.**

Astrid shakes her head.

 **Toothless glides away down into the forest below, leaving Hiccup without his leg.**

 **HICCUP:  
Uh, how am I supposed to get down?**

 **A quick cut to Toothless gnawing on the leg, Stormfly trying to get a peek, but Toothless growls at her and she backs off.**

 **HICCUP:  
Hey bud! Wait up!**

 _*cue music*_

 **The scene changes to Toothless running through the dim forest, he turns his head, spying a luminous white figure in the ferns ahead of him, he approaches the figure, revealing it to be a white dragon, with bright sky blue eyes, and the two make eye contact.**

 **HICCUP:  
He's not the only one!**

 **Hiccup is watching from behind some mossy rocks.**

Zyrah raises an eyebrow and shares a look with her dragon, both watching intently.

 **The Light Fury fires ahead of her and dives into her fire, vanishing as Toothless watches.**

 **Then Toothless is shown, flying on his own at night, with this white dragon, in a romantic flight of sorts, the two seem to be enamored by each other.**

 **The white dragon is then shown to be prancing around in the sand while watching Toothless, who attempts to dance around to impress her.**

 **ASTRID:**

 **Another Night Fury!**

 **Hiccup:**

 **More like a… Bright Fury**

 **ASTRID:  
A Light Fury!**

 **HICCUP:  
Yeah yours is better, probably**

Everyone chuckles at this interaction between the couple, both of whom have grown up beautifully, Astrid now has her hair down and Hiccup can't help but fall in love with her even more now.

 **Toothless and the newly named Light Fury interact with each other, Toothless bouncing around like a fool, and the Light Fury not knowing what to do.**

 **The scene cuts to Hiccup and Toothless flying together over an army of ships below them, flying towards a towering rock ahead. The camera pans to focus on this army of ships.**

 **VALKA:  
There is an armada with enough cages for all of our dragons.**

 **Valka makes her first appearance in this, with Hiccup helping his aging mother.**

 **A scene change to battle, a giant crossbow focused on a dragon. Grimmel's silhouette against the sunset, and a Stormcutter being forced into cages, other dragons as well are being shut into iron cages.**

 **Hiccup is then shown in the Great Hall, taking upon his duty as Chief. Valka and Eret stand beside him, with the whole of Berk listening in**

 **HICCUP:  
This is a new kind of enemy**

 **Grimmel appears again more clearly, turning around and firing a crossbow, taking down a dragon in a single shot without a single change in his demeanor.**

 **HICCUP:  
We need to find the Hidden World.**

 **GRIMMEL:  
I will destroy everything you love.**

 **The scene changes to Toothless and the Light Fury being carried away upside down in chains and ropes, Hiccup chasing after them desperately.**

 **HICCUP:  
Toothless, no!**

 **Valka in her dragon armor and Hiccup both now look upon Berk burning, nothing but flames before them.**

 **Hiccup and the gang looking up at everything being taken away from them.**

 **GRIMMEL:  
You're nothing without your dragon!**

 **Grimmel, although briefly, is shown to be proficient in his craft. The Light Fury is now shown to be stuck in a cage, frightened and hiding in a corner. Toothless croons sadly into the night.**

 **Back to Hiccup in the Great Hall.**

 **HICCUP:  
If Grimmel succeeds, there won't be any more dragons left.**

 **Berkians with the dragons look at Hiccup solemnly.**

 **HICCUP:  
And it's up to us to put an end to it.**

 **Hiccup and the gang look at what is presumed to be Berk burning to the ground, an orange glow illuminating their faces, and Hiccup cries in front of them for the first time.**

 **ASTRID:  
So, what are you gonna do about it?**

Iconic words. It motivated Hiccup the first time, now they were about to see what Hiccup would do this time.

 **Hiccup is shown in his black armor, complete with a new helmet, holding Inferno.**

 **HICCUP:  
Suit up, gang!**

The gang cheers at this, and the rest of Berk follows. Zyrah, her brothers and the rest of Dalur Eldur look at each other, all wondering and hopeful if they get to help.

 **Scene change to dragons divebombing Grimmel's armada, with Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **Hiccup is revealed flying with his new suit, landing perfectly superhero style with the twins and Astrid.**

The shown cheer excitedly at this, seeing themselves in epic armor.

 **HICCUP:  
We have one shot at this!**

 **Suddenly there is a baby Gronckle stashed away safely in Fishlegs's armor.**

 **HICCUP:  
You brought a** _ **baby**_ **to a battle?!**

 **FISHLEGS:  
I couldn't find a sitter!**

Laughter echoes through the room.

 **A quick but epic shot of Hiccup and Toothless walking through flames.**

A few whistle at the sight of this.

 **Gobber, Spitelout and other Berkians are shown cheering, but for what is yet to be known. Then Toothless releases a plasma blast into a ship, joined by other dragons.**

 **Then, Hiccup leaps across the screen, barely missing one of Grimmel's dragons, Valka and Cloudjumper catch him just in time.**

Hiccup looks over to his mother and hugs her, and she returns the gesture,

 **Then there is a sudden change of TUFFNUT, decked out in his own armor, wielding a sword and doing one hell of a battle cry, making his opponent uneased.**

Tuffnut and Ruffnut laugh gleefully at this.

 **Another scene with Toothless and the Light Fury, he whips up sand in her face, causing her to sneeze, then of Hiccup and Astrid surrounding by flying fireworms.**

 **Then, the best scene, of Toothless and the Light Fury together, in the Hidden World, with dragons of all kinds before them, but one dragon catches everyone's eyes.**

"Hey! Isn't that Drago's Bewilderbeast?"

"No way!"

"It looks like Toothless has become the Alpha of all dragons!"

"No…" Zyrah says, everyone looks at her confused, and she points to Toothless on screen.

 **HICCUP:  
The Hidden World really does exist!**

 **Two Light Furies, young and old make a quick appearance before Toothless spreads his wings and roars.**

 **ASTRID:  
Now that's, a king.**

Hiccup becomes choked up at this, and many dragons feel the same way. Sienna glances over at Toothless, and he nods to her, giving her a smile, but she doesn't return it.

 **Astrid takes Hiccup's hand in hers, and cut to Hiccup pressing his forehead against Toothless's.**

 **HICCUP:  
You're right bud, it's time**

 _*music*: To fly on your own_

Hiccup doesn't know what to say, he's really going to be letting Toothless fly on his own, to be King of the Hidden World…

 **A final scene of Hiccup and Toothless together, Hiccup turns around with a smile.**

 **HICCUP:  
Well look who it is!**

 **The Light Fury flies towards Hiccup with no signs of stopping, and before he can do anything, the Light Fury actually THROWS Hiccup off Toothless's back, sending him flying through the air, the Light Fury turns back to Toothless with a smile on his face, he gives an awkward one back before diving down to save his rider.**

 **Cut to the gang and all of Berk on their dragons, the gang right behind Hiccup, and they're all laughing.**

 **HICCUP:  
Not, a word.**

Everyone loses it at that scene.

"Ya have a way with dragons!" Snotlout laughs.

"Where I come from, people would say you were "yeeted" off of Toothless's back." Isabel cackles. Sienna is trying to suppress her laughter but she can't help but chuckle.

Once again, Isabel allows the Vikings to talk it out.

"So, this means we're really saying goodbye to our dragons?" Fishlegs asks, Hiccup doesn't have the answer, he hopes it's not true, but based on their past encounters with dragon hunters, he begins to feel like this is the end, and he'll have to say goodbye to Toothless, and let him fly.

Zyrah is equally as shocked, she hopes that this won't affect her as much as Berk, but she can't tell the future, and she has no way of knowing how anything will really play out. She hugs Sienna.

"Don't worry girl, I promise we'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and your family as well." Sienna warbles and hugs her rider back, and looks at Toothless again, her mind swirling with a million different thoughts. She's scared, but she won't show it, she just hopes she'll have a chance to save her kind, whatever it takes.

* * *

 **I did this in a bit of a rush but I hope y'all like it! I will be furthering the story of my OC's Zyrah and Sienna, and putting them in HTTYD 3, I'm beginning to work out the ideas currently, and y'all will see something cool next year after the movie comes out!**


End file.
